Racing Against the Wind
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Chase McInnes is the luckiest girl in the world. An elite scholarship brings her to Japan to run & win medals & fame. All she wants to is run- from her self, her life, her problems. Until she meets a student who runs faster then the wind-who is the wind
1. Chapter 1

_**Racing Against the Wind**_

_**Chapter One**_

Chase MacInnes stared at the school with a tired expression. An hour ago she'd stepped off the plane, been stuffed into a car and driven here.

Here was Japan; here happened to be Tokyo, Japan; at one of the foremost schools in the country.

Here was not where she wanted to be.

"Cheer up, will you?"

Chase glanced to her side; Ricki Orlando was taller than Chase, with long deep red hair and perfect golden skin. Her crystal blue eyes were sharp and perfect shade of blue. Her long, lean body was often seen in brand-name tailored track suits. Even though Ricki was far from being an athlete. She said it made her feel more connected to her clients.

"How can I cheer up?" Chase waved her hand to the building in front of them. "We're in a foreign country with no sleep and no idea where the hell we're supposed to be."

Ricki stared at her, "You're a moron. This is the opportunity of a life time, Chase. Need I remind you that over 3000 people wanted this scholarship?"

"No, you don't need to tell me, you've been telling me that since I was short-listed."

Chase stared at the glistening building; the grounds were impeccable, the air was warm and the entire area had a sense of order and perfection to it. She'd never been to a school like this before. No school was supposed to be this organized this quiet. Where were all the late arrivals? Where was the chaos that associated school?

"Check it, we have company." Ricki nodded her head, drawing Chase's attention to the school entrance.

Sure enough; three people were coming at them. They were all in perfect suits and had a serious feel to them.

Chase leaned in to Ricki, "Which are the teachers?"

"I'm not sure." She whispered.

They approached, stopped a polite distance and bowed. Ricki gave a stiff bend of her head. One of the four approached and offered a card as he bowed again.

"Welcome to our school. I am Toyo." He spoke in smooth English. "I will be your liaison between the school and the team. We have one of our top students here to welcome you."

Ricki accepted the card and gave a stiff head bow. "Thank you."

He turned to Chase, "I apologize for the hurried rush of things. We have little time before the press conference. Please, there is a tour we must take you on, you have practice tomorrow morning."

Ricki frowned, "But tomorrow is Sunday."

"Yes, and?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing, I guess." Ricki glanced at Chase, "This is Chase, the scholarship winner."

"I know." He said and gave a polite head bow.

Chase did her best to bow, he handed her a card, imitating the motion. She accepted it. As she bowed a second time, her gaze fell on the people behind them. One of them was a beautifully tall blonde with rich blue eyes; he had to be the cutest boy she'd ever seen.

_Too bad_, she thought and focused on Toyo.

"Allow me to introduce you to the principle of the school," Toyo directed them to the two people behind them.

Chase wasn't listening now, her focus was on the distant sight of the track. She wanted to run; that's what she was here for, not this bowing and card-exchanging stuff. That was Ricki's job.

Speaking of which, Ricki elbowed Chase and brought her focus back to the present.

"We will now go on a tour of the school." Toyo waved them ahead and they followed behind the tall blonde boy. As they walked someone's cell phone went off. A moment later Toyo's voice came across the air.

"Ah, Miss Orlando?" Toyo asked gently, "May I have a moment?"

"Sure," Ricki left the group and Chase glanced back.

Chase kept up with the group and they entered the school. She forgot about Ricki the instant she saw the first hallway. This was like no school she'd ever been in. The halls were clean, the mirror-like finish was flawless. The lockers were smooth and all the same color; there were no dents, no graffiti and this was like no school she'd ever seen.

"I've never seen a school like this before." Chase muttered.

"You do speak Japanese." The boy murmured gently.

Chase paused and realized she'd just spoken the language. _Damn_, she ignored looking at the boy as they walked.

"How many other secrets do you keep behind those sun-set eyes?"

Chase snapped her head around and stared into his dark blue eyes. Sun-set eyes, that's what her father used to call them.

She frowned for a moment and had to take a deep breath, to keep from saying something nasty.

"Whatever," She muttered and ignored him. She could still feel him watching her for a few seconds.

They continued on in silence; walking down more glossy halls and clean lockers. Chase was rubbing her face as they turned down yet another hall. She was exhausted and this hall of mirrors routine was wearing her out even more.

Chase realized they'd come to a stop and had to focus.

"This is the girl's locker room, which you can see later." The boy waved a casual hand toward the sparkling surface. "Right now, I think you want to see the track."

Chase glanced at him and was struck again at how lovely he was. "Yes, the track would be nice."

The track and field outside training area was close the change rooms; which was nice. Most of them were far away from where you needed them to be.

The air outside was warm and sunny; it was a gorgeous time of year. There was no one here, which was her favourite time to be on the track. When it was empty she could run as fast and as long as she wanted, no one could tell her to stop or do something else. She could run and run and run.

"You like it?"

Chase blinked and realized her guide was still there. "Yes. It's fantastic. I've never seen a track this well maintained."

He chuckled, "Welcome to Japan."

She would definitely have to come here after the press conference. She had to feel this place on her own terms; perhaps she would run for a few hours. Not train, but run. Just for the sake of running.

"You look happy all of a sudden." He caught her eye, "See something you like?"

She smiled and then stopped herself, she didn't smile at boys, or anyone else for that matter. She was famous for being totally anti-social. Her trainer said she was in danger of being a hermit. She didn't see that as a bad thing.

"Chase!"

She turned and saw Ricki waving to her from across the field. She sighed.

"Looks like they need you." Her guide said gently and started back across the field.

He looked back a moment later. Chase was struck at the way the light fell across his face; he was stunning! For an instant she wondered how those lips would feel on her own. She shook her head and clenched a fist, the feeling faded away.

"Come on," He said, "This is the quickest way back."

"Who says I want the quickest way back?" She muttered and realized he was watching her. "What?"

"You love running, but you don't love everything else."

She nodded, "I suppose that's a way of putting it."

They fell quiet. The field kept shrinking and the exit was getting closer. Chase could see Ricki talking on her cell phone and wondered who it would be; probably her boyfriend.

Chase wanted to have someone too, but not as a permanent attachment. Just as a casual type. She wasn't big into committing herself to one person; it was a terrifying thought. She'd seen what happened to people who stayed together too long. That was not happening to her, ever. But still, she wanted someone...someone....

Her guide interrupted her gloomy thoughts. "So how many people competed for this scholarship?"

Chase blinked and had to think for a second, "Ricki says that close to 3000 people entered."

"And you won, because?"

She glanced at the young man, he probably didn't read American newspapers. "I'm the best."

"If you're the best, then you'll probably be here after the press conference, practicing."

She stared at him; he laughed and it was a strong sound. Chase found herself studying his neck-tie and wondered why he was her guide. Before she could ask, they were at the fence.

Ricki glanced up from her phone and waved her hand back and forth. She pointed to a waiting car and waved them toward it. Chase shrugged and headed toward the car; her guide followed silently. As she reached for the door, a slim, golden hand stopped her. The hand rested gently against the handle where her hand sat.

The touch was electric; she stopped instantly and looked into those blue eyes. Why did this boy appeal so much? She didn't look at boys.

_Jet leg_, she thought and pulled her hand away from his.

"I thought you Japanese people were all polite and stuff?"

He smiled and chuckled softly, "We are, that's I why didn't ask you for dinner."

Chase arched a brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's clarify something. I don't date men. Never have, never will. So don't ask."

He smiled and something flickered through his eyes, "Good. Then I don't have to worry about competition."

"Huh?"

"Chase! We have to go, get in!" Ricki rushed over and climbed into the car on the opposite sides. "Come on!"

The golden boy opened her door and she climbed into the car. He closed the door before she could speak and the car took off. She glanced back but he was already walking into the school; his back to the car.

"This is one strange country." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Racing Against the WInd**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Chase leaned on the door to her dressing room and closed her eyes. She was still seeing the blinding flash of multiple cameras; her ears were ringing from the shouts of questions. Ricki had done all the translating; she didn't know Chase spoke the language.

Come to think of it, Ricki didn't know much about Chase. They'd been friends since Elementary school, but once they hit junior high and Chase became famous, they'd become manager and athlete. Ricki was the youngest ever manager in the State of California and Chase was the youngest ever district Champion.

Ricki's father worked for the Mayor's office so he had lots of good connections. Ricki had her mother's stunning beauty and her father's smooth talking skills. She was a perfect Manager.

The only draw back was that Ricki didn't pay much attention to her athlete. She'd never even noticed that Chase was having a drug problem until she'd nearly killed herself. Ricki had fixed her up and pushed her back onto the track. Chase had found solace in running; but as things got worse, the pressure increased, Chase started to backslide again. To the point where she'd gotten into trouble.

Ricki had come and slapped her around for a few minutes, told her to shape and the next week, Chase was here. It was Ricki's idea; set up a facade of a scholarship program, it was a guise. This was an opportunity for Chase to keep from crashing and burning, again. Ricki was hoping that the Japanese training techniques could shake loose whatever the hell was bothering Chase.

Opening her eyes, Chase stared at her reflection. She looked awful. Her usually glossy brunette hair was dull; she'd been styled and made-up before being shoved in front of the cameras. But she still looked tired. Her orange-red-gold eyes were dark and dark circles were starting under her eyes.

She had to get out of here, if only for a few hours. She needed to be alone. Chase left through the back; the only thing she took with her was her track bag; she needed to run, and didn't care if Ricki was worried.

**

The evening was early, just after 7 pm. The school was dark and silent, she found it a blessing. Pausing at the entrance area she looked around. To her left was the secondary exit to the field. She crossed to it and stood looking at the track and training area. There were lights on from the stands and they cast a bright white glow on a specific area of the track. She frowned at the sight of someone running. Who would be here at this hour?

Making her way onto the track, she came to the edge of the lights. There was a second bag on the ground, there was a name stencilled on it, she couldn't read it in the shadows. Chase ignored the other person and dropped her bag on the ground. Pulling off her t-shirt, she unzipped her bag pulled out her running shirt. She kicked off her shoes and stepped into a deeper pool of shadows to hide herself. Quickly, she stepped into her shorts and pulled on her track shoes. Stepping into the light she folded her things in her bag and went to start stretching.

"I saw you on television. Your manager is a great mouthpiece."

Chase paused in her stretching and looked up, she suppressed the urge to smile. It was the male guide from earlier today. She straightened and stared at him; he was taking a drink of water.

"Ricki is good with words."

He made a sound and muttered something, Chase had to fight the urge to smile again. _What was it about this guy?_

"She doesn't know you can speak the language does she?"

"No, she doesn't. There's a lot Ricki doesn't know."

"Like the fact that you don't like men?" He offered and Chase stared at him again. "She's trying to fix you up with a date for next Saturday's gala."

Chase groaned, "Damn it."

"Would you really take a woman with you?" He asked as he wiped his face with a yellow towel.

Chase thought about that and shrugged, "Since I don't have anyone to ask, I don't know."

He made another sound and set the bottle aside. Chase watched him as he leaned over and picked up his things. "I'll see you around school."

"You're leaving?" She asked with surprise. For once she wasn't bothered by another person's company.

"It's late and I have practice tomorrow." He glanced over at her, "So you do, so don't burn it all off."

"I always have enough."

He waved over his shoulder as he left, he disappeared into the shadows that were held off by the lights.

Chase shook her head and stood up; minutes later she was running. Her arms and legs creating the perfect rhythm that her body knew well. She wasn't even really trying; she was just jogging, but it was faster than most people moved. At top speeds she was the fastest in the States. Her fastest time for running 100 meters had been 9.5 seconds, one of the best junior records in the country.

She wasn't sure about here, but at this moment, she didn't care. She was just running right now.

Hours later, she managed to wander her tired, aching body into her apartment and shut the door. She saw Ricki's bags lying in the middle of the living room. All of the were designer; high-end and expensive. Chase looked to the right and saw her single black nylon duffle. It was a hockey bag that she'd bought second hand and filled up with everything she owned. That bag held her life and it made her feel extremely depressed.

Chase turned, picked up her bag and went down the nearby hall. Her room was the one on the left. The apartment was quiet, so Ricki wasn't back yet. She was probably still out partying with all the 'right' people.

Chase stepped into her room and sat down on her bed. The bag sat at her feet; she stared at it. Without thinking, she reached and pulled out the black travelling bag.

She unzipped and stared at the bottles within. They were pills; to the casual eye they were prescribed medications; but in truth they were illegal. All of them. She had speed, ecstasy and anything else she could get her hands on.

Closing her eyes she sucked in a deep breath and set the bag aside. She had to get a grip on this!

Closing the bag, she threw into a corner and lay down. She needed a shower and to change, but she was asleep before her thoughts were processed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter contains adult content- attempted suicide, drug use-Reader Be Ware!!!**

**Racing Against the Wind**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Chase, wake up!"

Chase was yanked from her bed and awake as Ricki was talking at her.

"We have to get you to the field. The press are going to be there, so you have to wear the new stuff."

"New stuff?" Chase asked groggily as Ricki yanked her down the hall.

"The clothes the new sponsors gave you to wear. Remember, yesterday?" Ricki was too busy looking for stuff to be concerned. "Ah! There they are!"

Chase was finally free to stand on her own and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Six a.m. Practice starts at 7:30 and goes until 1p.m."

"Shit," Chase could feel her self being tired already.

"Here." Ricki threw the clothes at her, "Change, quickly. Then we leave."

Chase yawned again as she staggered off to the bathroom. She didn't bother looking at what she put on, she just did it. Glancing at the mirror she frowned at her reflection. Her hair was a mess and she looked worse.

"You look like shit, by the way." Ricki's voice made her jump, Ricki glared. "Jesus, you're using again aren't you? It's only been three weeks, Chase! Damn it, if the sponsors find out about your habit, we'll loose everything. I mean I know you're unhappy, but can't you just get laid and then move on? I am sure I can hire someone who can-"

"Shut up!"

Chase slammed the door in Ricki's face and turned on the taps. She threw water on her face, it was too cold, but she didn't care. She soaked her hair in it; the cold made her gasp and shiver, but it woke her right up. Ricki thought it was sex, that's what always thought it was. But it wasn't. Chase knew it wasn't just sex she needed. But it was something else. She just had no clue what 'else' there was.

her life had been consumed by running, by smiling at the cameras and by practicing. She'd been smothered by pressure all of her life; even before running. Then she'd become famous and it got worse. For once, she just wanted to stop having to deal with everything on her own.

She needed her pills!

"Chase! Get the hell out of there! I hope you're not cutting your wrists again!"

"It would serve you right if I did." She muttered to the splashing water and turned it off. A moment later she had a towel around her shoulders and left the bathroom.

Ricki talked non-stop as they drove to the school.

"Okay classes start at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning; you have to be there on time. There is no such thing as being late in Japanese school. At noon you have a lunch break and then classes until 3. Practice goes from 3:30 until about 8pm. Then you have to get home and do homework. That will take until about midnight or so. The good news, that's only four days a week. On Friday's all the elite athlete's have the afternoon to practice. So from about noon until 8pm, you'll be working on that. Oh and don't forget, Saturday night is the gala. I have a date lined up, so don't worry about that. But I need you to be clean and sober. We're going to be meeting the stars of the Japanese track and field team."

Chase kept nodding and making agreement noises. But she hadn't heard a word Ricki had said. She was exhausted, hungry, grouchy and she was craving her pills like mad. Her hands refused to sit still, so she had to crack her knuckles to keep them active.

"Oh god! Do you have to do that! You know I hate it!" Ricki parked the car and true to her word, the press were already there. She turned and made Chase look at her, "Remember, you are happy, you are rested and you're delighted to be here." She shook Chase a couple times to make sure she got the message.

"I hear you." Chase said and forced a smile.

Opening the car door she waved and nodded, she paused for pictures. Beyond the edge of the crowd she saw the team watching her. They were muttering and she wondered what they were saying. She posed a few times; trying to ignore the snapping of shutters and shouts of questions. Slowly made her way to the track area. The press knew better then to follow her onto the field. The one thing she loved about this country, the press knew when they weren't welcome. They snapped pictures from the sidelines.

Ricki had drilled into her head, she had to pause and give them a photo from the field. So she did and they were more than happy to take it.

As she walked across the field she was itching in the new suit; she couldn't scratch, it would be seen as an insult. Instead she kept her smile in place and walked purposefully toward the track team. Her gaze fell on the members and she paused a half second, the tall blonde boy from yesterday was watching her. He looked away and crossed his arms. He was in a full track outfit and looked completely rested.

"Welcome to our team." The Coach said in a deep voice. One of the students stepped up to translate, but Chase answered smoothly and he nodded, "Let's start!"

The practice session was a challenge; drill after drill after drill. An hour into the session, she was told to focus on her starts with one of the assistant coaches was working with her. The rest of the team were working on their own thing. She and the blonde boy had their own coaches working with them. But the others worked in groups of three; they were further off in the field so they wouldn't distract the two others.

"Again!"

Chase sighed as she slowed and turned back; she headed to her start blocks. One hand rested on her hip, the other pushed her wet hair off her face. She was dripping and felt sticky. She tugged at the shirt and tried to get her body to cool off. As she took up her place on the blocks, the coah started giving her instructions.

"When you take off, push with your hips, not just your toes. Drive your body back and spring out of the blocks. Keep lower, staying as low as you can for as long as you can. When you come up, make sure you can punch your speed. Push with your whole arm, not just the forearm."

She nodded and tried to ignore the sweat dripping into her eyes. She nodded again and he ordered her to try it. Chase swiped at her face and settled into the blocks.

"Ready!" The coach's voice carried to her.

Chase lifted her head, sweat fell into her eyes, she focused on the end of the track.

"Set....Go!"

She launched herself, pushing with every ounce in her body; driving her body forward and keeping low at the same time.

"Enough!"

She came up short and had to stop; she put her hands on her knees and blinked the sweat out of her eyes. Her heart and blood were racing, she was breathing hard and felt like she'd been kicked around by a drying machine. Her head was spinning and she was hot.

"Here."

She looked up, using one had to block the sun. The person moved slightly tot he side, she dropped her hand and they blocked the sun. They were holding out a gold towel and a bottle of water, Chase stared at it a moment.

"You look like you need it." They said.

After a few long seconds she took the offering and wiped her face and neck. "Thanks."

"Welcome,"

Chase straightened and recognized the person, "Is practice always like this?"

"No. Today was easy."

"Shit." Chase shook her head as she took a drink of water; it was icy cold making her choke. She wiped her mouth with the towel and tried again. "Thanks again for this." She waved the bottle.

"You were working hard; I can see why you're so good."

Someone shouted toward them and the blonde waved a hand, "Excuse me, I'm needed." He rolled his eyes and strolled across the field.

Chase watched as he stood next to the head coach of their team. The photographers and reporters were pelting them with questions and the blonde was smiling through it all.

She shook her head and poured the water over her head as she walked. She was headed toward the locker room. The field was clear of athletes She entered the ladies change room and stopped abruptly. Everyone was walking around naked or semi-naked. She was stunned and not sure where to look and not look. She looked at the floor instead and realized she had to take off her shoes.

For the next few minutes she focused on that. Chase finally managed to get them off; as she sat there, holding them she realized what her problem was. She was starving! No wonder she felt like crap. Standing up slowly, she realized that the shoes were stored in a certain place. Making her way to the area she had to search for label with her name on it. It seemed to take forever.

"You might try this one."

She looked up and did a double take, the blond boy was standing in the ladies washroom! She blinked and realized he was wrapped in a big gold towel. She was staring.

He smiled at her and laughed gently, looking down at her as she stared him. His gaze went from her head to toes and finally settled on her eyes. "You're staring."

Chase blinked and had to force her gaze to go else where. Her eyes fell on the hand that was indicating her cubby-hole for shoes. She realized, that in order to put her shoes away, Chase had to get close to the person.

"You might want to shower before you start to mould." The blonde woman teased playfully. "If you need help with the zippers, let me know."

It took her a few long seconds to put the words together; she felt her face go red. "Oh, thanks."

She blonde laughed gently, "So now you're shy?"

"Well no offense, but you did shock me a second ago. I mean, I'm just a little..."

"Hungry?"

Chase stared into those eyes, they were so confident, so completely comfortable. Chase had to force herself to breathe in, the words came out of her mouth without her thinking about it.

"I'm starving."

The blonde's lips twitched in a smile; she caught the meaning, in more then one way. "Lunch then, on me. As a way of apologizing for the surprise."

"Sure, but I have to, um..."  
"I know." The blonde turned away and disappeared, a moment later Chase heard water running.

Chase stood stupidly listening to the water. Her breathing was way too shallow and she was shaking. Her hands were gripping the wooden shelves near her and she felt like she was going to pass out. It wasn't just the lack of food, it was the surprise of realizng that the boy she found so interesting was actually a woman. That changed the game and all the rules. It mean that Chase might be able to finally....

She shook her head, refusing the thoughts. "Don't be an idiot."

"Chase, shower's free."

Chase realized that the whole change room was empty, she and the blonde were the only two left. Chase was suddenly very nervous to shower, and yet she wasn't nervous at all. It was an excited rush of curiosity as she made her way to the change rooms.

Carefully she made her way the shower area. Stepping into the space, she reached for the taps and turned on the water. She was hit with a full on blast of hot water. It made her sigh and she felt everything drain out of her. All her fears, all her worries, she even forgot about being hungry. She just stood there, under the pelting hot water, and let it send all of her thoughts down the drain.

She wasn't sure how long she stood like that; but eventually she washed herself clean and stepped out. Her towel was wrapped securely around her body as she made her way to the change area. The blonde was leaning against her locker; fully dressed in a gorgeous suit, and casually flipping through a current sports magazine.

"You're mentioned in here; the photo doesn't do you justice" She said absently.

"Really?" Chase didn't care; she sat down on the bench and wasn't nervous anymore around the blonde. "You're blocking my locker."

"I know." The blonde closed the magazine and looked down at her. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

Chase stared at her, their eyes met. She refused to look away first; the blonde smiled at her. She moved and Chase jumped as the golden hand touched her face. Gently those graceful fingers moved hair away from her cheek; the lean, tall body, moved out of the way.

"Ten minutes," She turned to leave.

Chase called after her, "Wait, I don't even know you're name."

"It's Haruka."

Chase frowned, that sounded familiar, she shrugged it off and focused on getting dressed.

Ten minutes later, Chase stepped out onto the field and saw there was a motorbike waiting. She smiled to herself and crossed the field in a quick stride. She stopped before the bike and looked it over, she was smiling again.

"Nice bike."

Haurka smiled, "Thanks. Get on."

Chase slung her bag across her shoulders and climbed on. Her arms wrapped around that slender waist; under the leather coat, she could feel the muscles and warmth.

Haruka glanced back, "Set?"

"Yes."

A moment later, they where racing down the street. Chase laughed and loved the feel of the wind in her hair. She felt it whip around her body and it felt like she could fly.

They growled to a stop and Chase slid off; Haruka followed and they walked into a cafe. Haruka led them to table and sat in a chair. Chase slid into the empty one across from her and placed her bag on the ground. She looked around quickly; this place was busy but not the crazy kind of busy.

A young waitress came up to them, placed menus on the table and asked if they wanted water. They both said yes. The waitress walked off with a nod and didn't even bat an eye at them.

"You look tense." Haruka muttered as she sat in her chair.

Chase realized Haruka was staring at her, "I...I'm not used to going out."

"No, I would have thought Ricki would be have you out everywhere."

Chase sighed, "She's tried. I keep saying no. Eventually she'll learn I'm not a party animal like she is."

"Speaking of party," Haruka paused as their waitress came back with two waters. Once she was gone, the conversation continued, "Ricki asked me to remind you, you have a dinner meeting Monday night with your sponsors."

"Right," Chase sipped her water and was reminded of how tired she was. "Tell me something. How do you balance school with all of this...madness?"

Haruka smiled gently as she took a drink, "I don't have a manager."

Unexpectedly, Chase laughed. It startled her and snapped her out of the dark mood she was in.

They spent the next few minutes reading their menus; the waitress came back just as Chase had made up her mind. Haruka let her order first and they sat in silence for a few minutes longer.

"What do you do besides track?" Haruka asked as she took a sip of water.

The question startled Chase and she had to think for a second, "I...No, it's a silly thing."

"Tell me."

"I collect stamps."

Haruka smiled but didn't laugh, "That's interesting."

Chase laughed as she nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"No really, at least you'll always have postage, no matter where you go."

Laughter bubbled out of Chase and she found herself relaxing; her gaze swept over Haruka. The way her suit jacket fit across her shoulders, her fingers moved along the rim of her glass. Her attention was drawn to the relaxed way Haruka sat and Chase had to admit, she was at ease with this person.

Their waitress returned with the food and they both started to eat.

Haruka spoke as they finished, "Do you have your class schedule yet?"

"No, Ricki hasn't given it to me."

"What say I pick you up tomorrow morning? I'll take you to the office and we'll get a copy. That way I can show you all your rooms before first bell."

Chase glanced up as she picked up her glass, "You're being nice, and it's making me cautious."

Haruka smiled, her eyes twinkled. "I like a challenge."

"Well, that sounds like a great idea, thank you."

As the sun began to sink below the city, Chase was on her way home. Her arms were tight around Haruka's waist. The bike was speeding toward the apartment. Nothing in her wanted to be at home, but she needed to sleep and that was the only place she could.

Haruka parked in front of the building. Chase slid off the bike. She paused as Haruka touched her hand, looking back.

"I know it's early but, I'll pick you up at 7:30."

Chase smiled as she sighed, "I'll be awake."

"Just think, we have practice again tomorrow."

Chase and Haruka shared a laugh and Chase waved goodbye. As she stepped into the foyer, she heard Haruka take off and looked back. The tail light of the bike winked in the darkness; Chase smiled and was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

The following morning, Chase was up at six, she had her second pair of clothes packed and her school bag ready. Ricki had left out her school uniform and a copy of her class schedule; Chase cringed at the sight of the skirt. There was no choice; she put on the school uniform and stared at her self. She looked like a student at a fancy private school; at least her legs didn't look too bad.

Chase forced breakfast down as she sat the table. Standing up, she grabbed her bags as she left the apartment. The door clicked behind her and she took the elevator. She arrived in the foyer two minutes before she was due and Haruka pulled up as if by magic.

"Morning," Chase greeted, Haruka looked over. Her eyes went from head to toe and back, again.

"You look very nice."

"Yeah sure. Ricki left a copy of my schedule." Chase climbed on, and they took off like a shot.

Then minutes before class time, they arrived at the school. Haruka parked and they headed into the building.

"What about our shoes?" Chase asked.

Haruka chuckled, "Leave them on for now."

Once the first bell rang, Chase knew how to find all her classes. Haruka waved her goodbye and vanished into the flood of students. Chase sighed and looked at the classroom. It was nothing she'd ever seen before. The area was clean, organized and not a single student was sitting on the top of the desks or chewing gum in the room.

"Goodbye reality, hello Stepford Students." She muttered and walked into the room.

It was afternoon lunch break, when Chase finally saw Haruka again. The blonde looked up and waved at her, Chase approached and stood beside her.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Interesting." Chase admitted and Haruka smiled, "Thanks for showing me around."

"You're welcome." Haruka glanced around as if looking for someone.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Chase asked lightly.

Haruka shook her head, "No, I'm just looking for someone."

Chase sighed and realized she didn't know what to say next. She wasn't good with people; she didn't how to have a conversation with anyone.

"Chase, excuse me, I'll see you at practice."

Chase swallowed her sudden swell of hurt and nodded. Haruka stood up and walked across the room; Chase watched her. Haruka stopped in front of a graceful looking woman with green hair and ocean-blue eyes. Chase sighed and realized that had to be Haruka's girlfriend. She looked away and swallowed the sudden swell of unhappiness in her chest.

The afternoon practice was long over, but Chase was still doing drills. She was so frustrated, so annoyed and just disappointed in herself. She had ignored Haruka's presence all afternoon. It had been extremely difficult and she was beyond exhausted. Of course Haruka had a girlfriend, the last day meant nothing to her and she was just being nice to Chase.

Chase's tired, aching body slumped as she sat and took off her shoes. She staggered as she put them away; dragging herself into the change room she stripped out of her clothes and walked to the shower.

"She was just being nice, like they are all being nice." She turned on the water and let it relax her tired muscles.

"Hey,"

Chase opened her eyes and stared at Haruka, "Hi."

"Mind if I join?" Haruka asked, nodding to the shower area.

"It's a public shower."

Haruka stepped in and turned on a shower; Chase kept her back to the other woman and tried unsuccessfully to ignore her.

Chase shut off her shower and grabbed her towel. As she passed Haruka the woman spoke, "Is something wrong?'

"No."

"Yes there is," Haruka turned and looked at Chase.

Chase had to concentrate very hard on those clear blue eyes. It was a tough challenge.

"You've been, ignoring me, why?"

Chase crossed her arms and stared at Haruka, she was kidding right? "I don't know what you mean."

Haruka arched a golden brow, "Really?" Chase nodded, the other woman turned back to the shower, "So this has nothing to do with Michiru then."

"Who?"  
Haruka turned and smiled, "I knew it. You saw her today, I know you did."

"So?"

Chase realized that's who the green-haired woman had been. Haruka had turned back to the shower, Chase was staring at her back, trying to focus on being mad, rather then the way the water was falling over her skin.

"She's gorgeous, I'm sure you'll be happy together." Chase turned to leave.

"We're not exclusive." Haruka said absently.

Chase forced herself to keep going and hurried to her locker. Once there, she leaned on it and closed her eyes. Perhaps there was an opportunity...

She shook her head and had to stop herself from thinking about Haruka like that. It wasn't doing her any good and besides, the blonde had a girlfriend already.

"It's late, do you want a ride home?"

Chase jumped at the sudden voice, "No, thanks, I'll take the bus."

"It runs every hour now. I'll give you a ride."

She thought of riding with Haruka, the way her body felt through the leather. The scent of her hair as Chase breathed in and felt the air try to lift her off the bike.

It was too much!

"Look, Haruka. I know you're being nice, but stop, okay? I just...I'm not...Shit." Chase closed her mouth and tried again, "I don't want to get any closer to you then I have already. You have a girlfriend and I'm not going to be here for long. So, I'd rather keep the distance, if it's all the same to you."

Haruka was staring at her; her eyes were unreadable and Chase realized she'd probably offended her Japanese pride or something. But she didn't care right then.

"I think there will be a enough distance between us when you leave." Haruka said coolly, "So why waste the time we have now?"

Chase was blinking at her, had she heard her correctly. "But..."

"Meet me outside in five minutes."

Chase was on the back of Haruka's motorbike; and they were heading to her apartment. Haruka parked, pulling off her helmet and Chase slid off; the other woman grabbed her hand and gently but firmly pulled her back. Chase put a hand on that slim, muscled shoulder.

Haruka cupped one side of her face and stared into Chase's eyes. The look was intense.

Chase slid her free hand up the leather arm of her jacket.

They stood staring at one another for long minutes. Neither one seemed willing to blink first.

Chase gasped when Haruka kissed her suddenly. It was a gentle, but firm press of lips. Just as suddenly, Chase was released and left dizzy with surprise.

"So, tomorrow, same time before school?" Haruka asked, not sounding the list bit flustered.

Chase couldn't talk so she nodded. She watched Haruka vanish into the darkness before turning to go into the building.

The ride up in the elevator didn't register; nor did the noise coming from the apartment. It wasn't until Chase opened the door that she heard Ricki shouting.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Chase stopped and focused on the present. Ricki was yelling into the phone as she watched the television. She was hurriedly flipping channels and still yelling into the phone.

"I don't care! Just damn well get it fixed. This is disgraceful!" Ricki shook her head and flipped to another channel. "Listen to me, very carefully, do it, or we're out of here."

Chase's heart skipped over, leave, now? But....but she'd finally found someone...if only for a little while. She closed the door firmly and Ricki spun around. Chase didn't have the annoyed expression she gave her manager.

"Look, Toyo, I'll call you back." Ricki pressed a button on her phone and threw it on the couch. "You will not believe what has just happened!"

"Tell me then," Chase crossed her arms and didn't move from the door.

"Some bimbo from the States had sold the Japanese press a video of you."

Chase frowned, "What?" She'd never made any videos of any kind, what could it be?

"Yeah, some sex video of you with other women."

Chase hid her sudden flash of terror; "But where'd she get it from?"

Ricki was pacing the apartment, "I don't care, I want to get rid of it. She probably faked the whole thing anyway."

Chase had gone cold from the inside out; in her mind she was remembering that long ago night. The one that had started this backsliding spiral of drugs and hurt.

The night had started out innocently enough; they were all friends, Chase had become a star and people wanted to be seen with her. Her friends loved being with her even more then before and they hung out constantly. That evening, one of them had suggested they go to a party.

Chase had been all for it; she loved to party back then. They had arrived and the drinks had been flowing in short order. Chase hadn't thought about how much she drank or anything. She just wanted to let loose and have a great time.

The following morning she'd woken up and was sick and hurt everywhere. She'd pulled herself out of bed and stumbled on the sheets that were wrapped around her body. Staggering her way into the bathroom she'd thrown up and finally managed to wash her face.

She'd called for a cab, pulled on her clothes, which were scattered around the room, and left the apartment. Once home she'd spent the day being sick and clinging to the toilet. Her body was hurting. She was too weak to do anything but sit in the bathroom and just try not to pass out.

She was off school for a week, her body just refused to get better. When she had arrived back at school, she'd expected her friends to ask if she was okay, to express concern. But instead they just laughed behind her back and eventually in her face. It had been days later that she'd discovered that someone had planned the party to trap her. They'd given her drugged beer and then filmed everything that happened in the bedroom.

Her friends had tried to blackmail into losing the National championships. Her school had thrown her out for promoting drugs and immoral behaviour. Her family had kicked her to the curb for getting into trouble in the first place. And so, she'd discovered drugs. The sweet, pure release that they gave drowned the memories. They drowned the laughter, the sneers and the looks of horror and disappointment.

Chase had tried to kill herself after she won the championships. She's slashed her wrists the very same night she won. Ricki had found her at the last minute and medical science had saved her life. After that, Chase had been under the constant watch and rule of her manager. She couldn't even breathe in without Ricki saying so.

**

Shaking her head, Chase loosened the dark memories. Ricki was still ranting about how the video was a fraud. Chase knew it wasn't a fraud; but Ricki wouldn't believe her.

Pushing away from the door, Chase went to her room and found her practice outfit washed and ready for tomorrow. A second uniform was also there. Both were folded and packed into a gorgeous leather shoulder bag that had probably cost a fortune.

She threw her current bag into the corner; it thumped gently to the floor. Her eye was caught by the black medicine bag next to it. The pills would drown this out, they had done it for years.

She stood staring at the bag. Her hands started to shake again; they wanted to open the bag. All she had to do was open it, swallow a few pills and it would be better again.

Chase blinked and found herself kneeling on the floor in front of the bag. She blinked again and couldn't move. If she moved she'd open the bag; she'd take the pills and the last six months of rehabilitation work would be a waste. She threw herself backwards; her hands touched the bed and felt the rich leather of the shoulder bag. She scrambled to her feet, grabbed the bag and ran from the room.

She didn't hear Ricki calling to her, she heard nothing but her friend's laughter. She had run them out of her head; it was the only way to get far enough away from them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**RACING AGAINST THE WIND**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Chase threw herself onto a bench and couldn't go any further. Looking around she realized she was lost. She sat there and put her head in her hands; her hair fell forward and was still damp. She remembered the shower, the way Haruka had looked with the water down her back.

That image filled her up until she threatened to break. It was followed by the memory of the kiss goodnight. Chase still couldn't breathe, but it was for a different reason now.

Standing up she found a telephone booth complete with phonebook. She picked it up and looked up Haruka's name and number. A moment later, Chase was dialling it. The other line rang and finally an answering machine clicked on. Chase sighed, of course, it was late and Haruka was probably asleep.

A moment later the machine clicked off, "Hello?"

Chase was speechless for a second, "Hi, it's-"

"Chase? Are you alright? You sound upset."

"I need to see you, now, tonight."

Haruka was quiet for an instant, "Where are you?"

"I have no idea, I just took off." She looked around, "I'm near a park with a statue of people hugging."

"I know where you are. Stay right there, I'm coming."

Chase sat down on the edge of the fountain and had to crack her knuckles. Her mind was spinning; her heart was racing inside her chest. She knew running from her problems wouldn't fix it, but at least she wasn't taking the pills anymore. She had won that battle, at least for tonight.

"Chase, are you okay?" Haruka's voice reached through her thoughts.

Chase looked up and threw herself into the other woman's arms. "Yes, I'm fine. I just panicked."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Haruka stared at her; whatever she saw kept her from questioning. "Let's get out of here."

Haruka was warm as Chase held her close. The bike was roaring down the empty streets of Tokyo. Chase felt her problems and fears being lifted away as the wind whipped over her body.

They came to a stop and Haruka pulled off her helmet. Chase blinked and realized they were parked on a bluff overlooking the water. It was stunning; with the full moon glistening against the gently rippling water. The stars sparkled like diamond chips in the dark sky.

"It's stunning." Chase muttered.

"It's a good place for thinking." Haruka said gently.

Chase rested her chin on the leather encased shoulder, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was reading."

"Oh,"

They sat quietly.

Haruka turned suddenly and Chase lifted her chin; they're eyes met. "Chase, it's late, you should probably stay with me."

Chase smiled, "I like that idea."

Haruka guided the bike back into town and Chase was relaxed.

Once the door was closed, Chase realized she was standing in Haruka's living room. Chase stood holding her bag; not sure what to do next. She turned and realized Haruka was staring at her. Her dark green eyes were unreadable.

"So, I should take the couch," Chase said and looked toward the piece of furniture. It looked comfortable.

"No need."

Chase looked up and suddenly Haruka was kissing her. Chase dropped the bag and wrapped her arms around the other woman. Haruka's leather coat was so soft as she pressed her hands into it. It was only then that Chase realised Haruka was naked beneath it.

They parted for a moment; to catch their breath. Chase muttered, "I did wake you."

Haruka cupped her face and kissed along her jaw, "In more than one way."


	5. Chapter 5

_**RACING AGAINST THE WIND**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

One of the worst sounds in the world is the alarm clock; Chase slowly opened her eyes, searching for the offensive sound. She frowned. That wasn't her alarm clock. She suddenly realized she wasn't in her bed. Fear rose in her like a scalding flash flood; she breathed in and out and tried to remember last night.

That's right...she'd fled the apartment after Ricki had mentioned that horrible video. She'd run to a park and Haruka had come and picked her up. They'd come back to her place....Chase was safe. She pulled in a deep breath and relaxed as she reached for the body beside hers. The warm skin was smooth and supple. She cuddled closer to Haruka and was completely comfortable.

Haruka rolled over a moment later, "Chase, the alarm is going off."

Chase opened her eyes, "Oh," She rolled over and fumbled for it.

Haruka chuckled. She rolled on top of Chase; still fumbling with the unfamiliar devince. Haruka easily turned it off. Her gaze settled on Chase, they smiled at one another.

"So, who gets the first shower?" Chase asked.

"First? Why not share?" Haruka suggested, her eyes twinkled.

Chase arched a brow, "We'd never leave it, that's why."

Haruka smiled, "True; I guess I'll take the first shower. You have a change of clothes here?"

"Yes, in the living room."

Haruka rolled out of bed and Chase watched her move around the room. The blonde was gorgeous; all long, lean and powerful. She disappeared into the bathroom and the shower came on a moment later.

Chase climbed out of bed and wandered to the living room. She found her bag right where she'd dropped it. Once back in the bedroom, she changed into her school uniform and decided to forego the shower. She wasn't in any rush to wash off the memories of last night.

After breakfast was finished and all the dishes were done; Haruka and Chase left . They drove to school. They arrived in time and Haruka made no attempt to kiss her in the hall. It was a relief for Chase; she didn't want the school to know they were '_close_'.

During lunch, Chase tried to find Haruka but the blonde was nowhere in sight. She wasn't at practice either. Chase was more than concerned, after practice. She got the sense that it wasn't like Haruka to miss practice. Perhaps she was hurt? Or something serious had happened to a friend? As Chase dressed after her shower; she knew what she had to do. Waiting the nearest bus stop; the bus seemed to take forever. Eventually it came; she jumped on; she had to find out of if Haruka was okay.

Getting off the bus at Haruka's place, Chase walked up to the door and pressed the door-bell. She heard it chime within the house. There was a sound of motion and Chase suddenly couldn't breathe.

The door opened and Chase forgot how to breathe or even speak. It wasn't Haruka, it was the other one, Michiru. She looked at Chase with quizzical, but gentle eyes.

"Who is it, Michiru?" Haruka came up to the door, she had her left arm in a bandage and it was taped across her chest. She looked battered; really battered. Chase felt a surge of fear rush through her.

"Oh god!" Chase gasped, "Are you alright?" She looked to Michiru, standing between them, "What the hell happened?"

Michiru surprised her by gently laughing, "Haruka, perhaps you should explain, no? I'll be back to check on you later."

Chase didn't want to move off the step. She wanted to find out what had happened. She wanted to push her way in and find answers. But she stepped away as Michiru came out. The woman hlde held a violin case and school bag in her hands. She didn't look back or pause as she left the driveway. Chase switched her focus to Haruka, who was looking down at her. Chase stepped in. She remembered at the last second to remove her shoes. Haruka had stepped back even further now.

"What happened to you?" Chase demanded again. Stepping up into the house.

"Long story," Haruka nodded her into the living room. Chase noticed the bruise on her cheek. She looked as though something or someone had thrown her around.

"Well give me the summary?"

Haruka shook her head, "Don't worry about it okay?"

"Don't worry?" Chase shook her head. She would have reached and touched the blonde; but something told her not to.

Haruka acted like she wasn't battered. "Tea?"

"Sure." Chase had no clue what to say other than that.

Chase sat in the living room and had trouble believing Haruka's explanation. It seemed...empty. Haruka came back, carrying a cup of tea. She handed it to Chase and sat next to her. Haruka moved slowly; as if she hurt all over.

Chase couldn't stand the silence, "So it was a motorcycle accident?"

Haruka nodded, "I wiped out while I was turning."

"That sounds a little...ridiculous."

Haruka looked surprised, "Why? It happens all the time."

"Why? Because, people with your skills don't wipe out on turns." Chase set her tea aside.

Sitting was not a good idea; she needed to move, to pace. Anything. She stood up, stepped around the edge of the couch and leaned on the back. Staring at the blonde.

"I can tell when people are lying to me." Chase said coolly.

Haruka watched her as Chase crossed the floor and knelt down in front of her. "You're just too good a rider to make a mistake like that."

Haruka smiled as she chuckled lightly, "You're pretty dangerous yourself."

Her good hand brushed through Chase's damp hair and cupped behind her head. Haruka drew the other woman close and they kissed.

Chase pulled back slightly and smiled, "You're in no condition for this."

"I'm always in condition for this." Haruka murmured and kissed her again.

It was late evening when Chase woke from a deep sleep. She was cuddled against Haruka as they sat on the couch; she let out a sigh and closed her eyes again. So this is what happiness felt like? She didn't know, she'd never felt this before. But whatever it was, she was delighted with it. Haruka was sleeping sounding. Sleep pulled her back under and she willingly surrendered.

Chase's cell phone suddenly started to ring; she woke and sighed. Gently she reached over and dug it out of her bag.

"Yes?" She was in no hurry to wake up.

"Where the hell are you?" Ricki screamed, "You disappear on me last night. Didn't call me this morning. No word this afternoon and now it's close to eleven at night and you still don't call me."

Chase yawned sleepily, "This is the first time you tried to reach me, Ricki."

There was a pause; Ricki hadn't expected that. "Get your ass, over here, right now!"

Chase frowned. She had no intention of leaving Haruka alone in her condition. Never mind how good it felt to hold the blonde.

Chase shook her head, "No, I'm very comfortable where I am.

"You listen to me, Chase MacInnes. You will get over here, you will do as I tell you, and you will do it now."

Chase frowned and lost her good humour. "You know what, Ricki, you're fired. Better yet, I quit. I used to love running, I used to love winning; but now it's made me sick. It's made me a junkie and it's ruined my life up until now. For years I let you fast-talk me into staying. But you know what, to hell with you. I am not going to any meeting or dinner. I am not going to any gala on Saturday and you know what, I don't think I am going home right away either."

"You can't quit!" Ricki screamed.

"Yeah, I can." Chase ended the call and turned the phone off so it wouldn't ring again.

Haruka moved on the couch. Chase looked at her; smiling at her.

"Sounds like you just fired your manager." Haruka said sleepily.

"Yes I did, and you know what, I am going to do this for me from now on. It's not about awards or titles or anything else. And I'm going to travel, instead of just running home like a good girl, I am going to travel to where I want to go."

Haruka was quiet, "Sounds good; when will you leave?"

Chase paused, "I don't know." She snuggled closer and put her arms around the woman, "Not for a while any way."


End file.
